Just a Wish
by Witch07
Summary: James Potter, Albus Potter, and Lily Potter make one wish that ends up getting them into some trouble. They must find a way to hide their identity from family, how will they do it? Updates everyday! Rated T, just because I always seem to do that!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is seen, well at least anything Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>James, Lily, and Albus were sitting on the train heading to Hogwarts together. They would have been off on there separate ways, but James just wanted to be with his family. Crazy right?<p>

That wasn't the only reason though, James and Albus wanted to make sure that Lily was safe. They may not act like it around their family, but they were both crazy protective over her. If a stranger was scaring her, or anything along those lines, then both the boys would be there to protect her.

James was protective over both of his siblings, don't get him wrong, but Albus hated it when James played protection for him. So James just watches on the sidelines, and if things start to become unbearable, James jumps in whether his brother likes it or not.

Albus was showing Lily the map of Hogwarts, James had taken it from their dad's study. When Harry found out he was furious and James had gotten it taken away for the summer, but when Hogwarts came back around for James' second year and Albus' first year, Harry gave it back to James. But that was over three years ago. James is ready to go into his fifth year and Albus is heading into his fourth year.

"Where is the Slytherin Common room, Al?" Lily asked. Lily was trying to learn all about Hogwarts after her first year there and this was also the only time that they got to spend together as a family. Lily was a Hufflepuff, Albus was a Ravenclaw, and James was a Gryffindor.

"Here by the dungeons." Albus said.

"Have you been in there?" Lily asked.

"We aren't supposed to go into other peoples common rooms."

Lily sighed then looked at her eldest brother, "If anyone has been in there, you have." Lily said.

"Of course I have Lils." James said, then he went off into a full description of what it looks like, and all that.

Albus rolled his eyes at his brother and baby sister and looked out the window.

The rain was being very undeceive. For half an hour it rained half-heartily. Everyone once and awhile Albus heard the occasionally person outside there compartment talking. The trolley came by and James jumped up and bought almost everything he could get his hands on. Lily and Albus just watched him; they laughed when he came back and threw the sweets into the seat that Albus was in.

"Eat." James said.

"Why aren't you eating?" Albus asked, as he took some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"I will, mum just said to make sure that you eat."

"And you listened?"

"Yes."

Lily was chewing on a licorice wand, and when James saw that they were both eating took a Chocolate Frog and stuffed it in his mouth. The he looked at the card. He said something, but neither Albus nor Lily knew what he said.

"Swallow, and then talk." Lily said.

James swallowed then repeated what he said. "I said, I got Aunt Hermione again."

"I think I have four of her, and Uncle Ron. Then I have one of dad." Albus said.

"I have two of Aunt Hermione, three of Uncle Ron, and one or two of Daddy." Lily said.

"I lost track, they are all spread out in my room, well now inside my trunk. Plus I trade with my friends." James said.

"Friends? You mean family." Albus said.

"I have friends!" James said.

"Sure you do James." Lily teased.

"I do!" James protested.

"Whatever you say." Albus smirked.

"Oh just be quiet, I have friends." James said.

Lily and Albus just laughed at their pouting brother. After a little while it was becoming darker.

Lily had looked out of the compartment, and right away someone stopped and looked at her.

"What's up Lils?" Albus asked.

"Nothing, I just hate people looking at me. Well _looking _is fine, but they _stare_! I mean, I don't even know why _I _get stared at. You would think that Albus would be the only one to be stared at!" Lily said.

"I get stared at to Lils. So does Rose, and so does Hugo." James said.

"_Why _though?" Lily whined.

"It helps that our parents are famous." James said.

"We have famous parents, and we have famous grandparents. We can't help getting stared at." Albus said.

"Yeah, it's just something that we have to get use to." James shrugged.

"If anything, I have it the worst out of the three of us. I look like dad's twin when he was younger!"

"True, but I look just like mum!"

"Yeah, but she isn't on a Chocolate Frog." James said.

"People still know about her!"

"Because she played for the Holyhead Harpies." Albus said.

"Oh." Lily said nodding. Then sighed and looked out the window where the moon was out. "I wish that I could meet out Grandparents."

"I want to meet my namesake." James said looking out the window as well.

"I just wish to meet our Grandparents that we never got to meet." Albus said sighing and copying his siblings.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story is a completed story that I had just sitting on my computer for **_**ages**_** now. I have edited it and now I think that it is ready for being posted. I can **_**promise **_**every day updates as it is already completed. Also, **_**two **_**chapters a day! But that doesn't mean review, I would still like my readers inputs on this story. Although, I will say that some chapters are short. I will apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is seen, well at least anything Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>When the train stopped then James pulled out his cloak and set it in his robe. They kept it handy so that they could avoid unwanted staring if they wanted. It was a clear night, no clouds so that you could perfectly see the moon.<p>

The three of them made there way down. But when they got off the Express it was raining again.

"I don't remember it raining when we left our compartment." James said. "Do either of you remember?"

Albus and Lily both looked at each other and shook their heads. James got very curious, but he shook it off. The three of them walked off to an empty carriage that pulled itself, but they all knew that it was really pulled by a thestral.

"You have dad's map still, right Al?" James asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Albus asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling something weird is going on." James said.

The three Potter's didn't talk to the group of four boys that climbed in. They kept away from any eye contact not wanting to get stared at. Then the carriage began to pull away from Hogsmeade Station.

"What could possible be going on Jamie?" Lily asked in whispers, but still annoyed with her brother's secrecy.

"I don't know Lils, I just feel weird being here." James said.

"I do to." Albus agreed.

"What could be wrong?" Lily asked. The three of them quieted down as they fell into deep thought.

One of the boys that were in the carriage seemed to notice the other three kids talking. He looked curiously at them, for they looked very familiar, but he couldn't be sure because they were refusing to look at him. Or, for that, anyone else in the carriage beside the other two that they were talking to. What confused him the most was that he had never seen these kids around the school before. He may not know every kid, but he had seen most of their faces, and he was positive that he had _never _seen these faces before, or had he? The other three boys were in deep conversation not noticing that one of them seemed to be interest in something else to even hear what they were saying. Then he heard something that interested him.

"That's it!" One of the boys said. "The wish."

"You mean what we said?" The only girl asked.

"No, the other thing Lils. Yes what we said!"

_Lils?_

"What are you thinking? We Time Traveled?" The other boys laughed.

"That is _exactly _what I'm thinking Al."

"James? Have you _lost your marbles_?" The girl supposedly called Lils asked.

_James_?

"No. I know that I didn't. But don't you think that it is a little weird? Just a little? That we make a wish to go back, far back. Then suddenly it rains faster then you can say Quidditch. Look, the rain is gone now!" The kids called James said.

"You have a point James." The other boy that was called Al said.

"I know I do." James said, he sneaked a glace at the other people in the carriage hoping that no one was looking.

The man, who was watching the kids, quickly went back to his group.

James looked around at the group. They could say they didn't know one of the people in the carriage for sure. But as for the other three, they looked oddly familiar. James could have sworn that he had seen there faces somewhere, but where is the question.

One man had very messy jet-black hair, just like James and Albus. Another one had sandy brown hair, that looked like what Teddy always had his hair look, well that and his favorite turquoise color. The last one that looked familiar had jet-black hair as well, but his was shoulder length and it was calm and not as mess as the other boys'. Then there was the one that James didn't have any idea who he was. He had mousy-brown hair and, almost _looked _like a mouse.

Albus and Lily also glanced over at the other people in the carriage, they all looked no older the fifteen. And Albus could have sworn that he knew 3 out of the 4 people in that carriage. It was a relief when the carriage stopped.

The three young Potter's jumped out of the carriage, but instead of going into Hogwarts James pulled his two younger siblings back into the trees to hide.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how did you like these first two chapters? Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is seen, well at least anything Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"What's wrong James?" Lily asked.<p>

"We are in the past. Far, far in the past." James said, nervously looking around.

"So-so that was Granddad?" Albus asked.

"I think so." James nodded.

"So the others, could that be the Marauders?" Lily asked.

"I didn't think of that!" James said, hitting his hand to his forehead. "_That's _why they looked so familiar! It Teddy's Dad, both of my namesakes, and Wormtail!"

"Who is Wormtail though? Dad only said his name once or twice." Lily said.

"Peter. The Traitor. The reason we never meant our namesakes or at least you two." Albus said.

"How can you remember that?" James asked.

"I listen to what Dad says about his past." Albus shrugged.

"But you remember?" Lily asked.

"I'm not a Ravenclaw for nothing." Albus said.

"True." James and Lily both said simultaneously.

"Anyway," James said. "We need to go see the Headmaster."

"Headmaster? It's Headmistress." Lily reminded him.

"No Lils, at this time I think Al's namesake was the Headmaster." James said.

"Oh." Lily nodded

James tossed the cloak over the three of them. Lucky for them they weren't giants, so they could hide pretty easily under the cloak.

"Where are we going to hide for now?" Albus asked as they stepped into the castle as the last carriage dropped off the kids within it.

"The only thing we can do, go and wait for the Headmaster to come to his study. I've watched the map after the feast was done, and I saw that McGonagall always go straight to her study." James said.

"Was that the year you got into trouble _at _the feast?" Albus asked.

"Maybe." James said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I know that Daddy speaks very highly of him. He could help us if we needed it." Lily said snapping her brothers out of fighting.

They both nodded, James walked to where he knew by heart, the entrance to the Head's office was.

"Now we wait." James said.

"Now we wait." Lily and Albus sighed.

After awhile of standing by the Gargoyle, they slid down and sat. Not really knowing what to say or do.

Suddenly, something came to James.

"We can't let Dumbledore know that we are from the future can we?" James asked. "I mean I know Dad speaks highly of him and all, but how can we know that saying the simplest things could change something?"

"We can't really say much anyway, can we?" Lily reminded James. "Dad didn't know much about his past, because he didn't have his parents around. So we don't know much, because he couldn't tell us."

"Lils has a point, James. _You _know the most about this time then Lils and I." Albus said.

"True. But what do you think we can say?" James said.

"You know that it will be hard to lie to him, right?" Albus said.

"I hate when your right!" James growled. "Fine, we will tell the truth, but we-" James stopped there. He lost what he was about to say. There was someone approaching where they stood. And James just realized that they all threw off the cloak. Lily was the fastest and took the cloak over the three of them.

An elderly man rounded the corner. He had a very grey beard, and blue eyes. Which where scanning where James, Albus, and Lily all just disappeared from.

James felt, and he is sure that his siblings felt, like Dumbledore knew just where they were.

Dumbledore then looked at the Gargoyle and said 'Sherbet Lemon' but it sounded like he said it louder then he should have said it.

When the Gargoyle heard the password it jumped out of place and let Dumbledore through. Then when he was through it jumped back into its place.

"Was that Dumbledore?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I am sure of it." James said.

"Well, it's now or never isn't?" Albus said. Together they removed the cloak off of them then walked up to the Gargoyle.

"Sherbet Lemon." They said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here are the next two chapters! Just as I said, an update a day. Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thank you **_**PintoNess**_** for the review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is seen, well at least anything Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>The Gargoyle let them through, surprisingly, and they walked up the staircase.<p>

James knocked three times and they heard someone say 'Enter' from inside.

James went inside first, followed by Albus and Lily. Albus was at awe for how much his brother didn't seem to care that they were far in the past. Or that they were about to talk to someone who has been dead for years in their time. Nope, he strolled into that room as though he was going to see Professor McGonagall about the floods in the Slytherin Common room. And he had done that at least twice a year, every year.

"So you must be the three that were right by the Gargoyle." Dumbledore said calmly. Which freaked Albus out, how could someone be so calm in this situation? There are three unknown kids inside your room, and you are just asking simple questions! If was Albus, he would have had been asking who this people where.

"Yes, Professor, we are." James said as calmly as Dumbledore. Lily seemed to want to go insane at the fact that her brother acting so calm.

"I guess you know that now I am going to have to ask who you are and how you came to be inside this school. For I know all the students that come in and out of here and I have never seen the three of you."

James turned around and looked at his two younger siblings, he realized that they probably weren't going to be capable of speech any time soon. So he sighed and went to introduce them all.

"I am James Potter, and no I am not the one that already goes here. This is my little brother Albus Potter, and this is my little sister Lily Potter." James said. "Do you want our _full _names, or is that fine?"

"Full, if you please."

"Well, I am James _Sirius _Potter. This is my little brother Albus _Severus _Potter. And my little sister Lily _Luna _Potter."

"And do you have any relations to James Potter that goes here?" Dumbledore asked.

"He is our Grandfather." James said. "As for how we got here. That is a long story."

"Please, sit and tell me" Dumbledore said. James took the seat right across from Dumbledore. While Albus and Lily both pulled two chairs farther away from the desk and sat behind James.

"It will take even longer because my siblings don't want to help. Anyway, I can't really tell you the full details, because I don't know myself. But from what I know is that the three of us had a map of Hogwarts out, which is another story, and Lily had looked out the compartment on the Hogwarts Express. When she came back in she complained about how people were staring at her. We have a very famous dad you see, and well, family. So we started talking about our Grandparents that we never meant. Then we wished to meet them. The train had stopped and I know that when we left that compartment it was not raining. But when we dismounted it was pouring out there. We came into an empty carriage, and a group of four boys came in as well. I can name them, Remus, Sirius, James, and Worm-Peter. I think Remus was watching me and my siblings, though I am not sure."

"He did, he informed me about this." Dumbledore said, "Continue."

"Well, that's when we realized that we were no longer in our time. So we er- hid, and went up to your office. As we didn't know the password we couldn't get in. All we could do was wait for you. And I guessed that you came here after the feast, because in our time the Headmistress comes here after the feast." James said.

"Only because you had gotten in trouble." Albus mumbled and Lily giggled.

James turned in his chair. "What was that Ally?"

"Shut up _Jamie _and go back to talking." Albus said, but only Lily and James could hear.

Lily giggled again at the use of her brother's hated nickname.

"You know that you can help." James said.

"And talk to someone who is _dead _in our time? No way!" Albus said, "I'm a Ravenclaw, not a Gryffindor."

James rolled his eyes then went back to the Headmaster who was twiddling his thumbs.

"And that is what happened." James said, finishing the story as though he was never interrupted.

"I see." Dumbledore said. "And how far into the future are you from? Today is September 1, 1975."

Albus heard the question and quickly did the math in his head. James had frozen at the question, but Albus said "42 years, exact."

"42 year, exact." James repeated to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded. "How old are you?"

"I am fifteen, Albus is fourteen, and Lily is twelve." James said. "So fifth year, fourth year, and second year. Yes. And I am a Gryffindor, Al is Ravenclaw, and Lils is Hufflepuff."

"I think this can be settled easily enough. Until you find a way to get back home, I say you take your classes. What classes were you and Mr. Potter taking?"

"We all took the required classes you know Charms, Astronomy, Muggle Studies, D.A.D.A, History of Magic, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Potions. Then I took Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures. Albus took Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes."

"Muggle Studies is not a required class." Dumbledore said.

"It is in our time. I guess they are trying to fix the whole Pure-Blood Mania thing. But I never meant one person who was crazy of Pure-Bloods. And half my family is Pure-Blood!"

"Half?"

"We are related to the Weasleys'. Hence Lily's fiery red hair."

"IT COMES FROM GRANDMUM!" Lily yelled.

"It comes from both your Grandmum's and our mum." James said.

"Well you can take all your classes, but Miss. Potter will not be able to take Muggle Studies for that is for third years and up." Dumbledore said.

"Do we really have to take our classes?" Lily whined.

"Of course we do Lils! What is the point of being at Hogwarts if we don't learn?" Albus yelled.

"Lils you do realize you just practically said 'Let's not learn' to a Ravenclaw right." James laughed.

"Yeah, I realized a second to late." Lily giggled.

"I mean we could go to the Burrow, but I don't think that our favorite Uncle is born yet."

"I don't think any of our Uncles are born yet."

"Actually, from my calculation, Uncle Bill, and Uncle Charlie are already born." Albus said matter-of-factly.

_Dumbledore is a nice Headmaster,_ Lily thought, _he is letting us talk amongst ourselves_.

"Quick! How old is Uncle Bill and Charlie?" James asked, hopping to catch Albus off guard. But Albus was ready.

"Uncle Bill is 6 years, 3 months, and 2 days old. Uncle Charlie is 4 years, 10 months, and 20 days old." Albus said back without a second's hesitation.

James growled and stuck his tongue out at Albus. Albus just smirked in response.

"Has anyone else been born yet, of our family?" Lily asked.

"This time frame has a few people. But I don't feel like naming them all." Albus shrugged. "Anyway, isn't it time to get our rooms. We can meet up at you-both-know-where tomorrow."

"Agreed." James and Lily said. They were all about to leave but Albus stopped them.

"Guys, we need to be new students. Don't we Professor?" Albus said, finally talking to his namesake.

"Yes you do Mr. Potter. We already have your houses and we already have your level. All we have left to do now is your dormitory and your story of how you got here. We have plenty of Time Travelers coming to Hogwarts, but they always have a back-up story."

"I have one." James said. "We were being Home Schooled, but both our parents now got jobs. And they couldn't teach us any longer. So they contacted Hogwarts and you let us in. We took a test to make sure we were on the right level, and then we got Sorted. Then is the names, I want to be John Smith." James said.

"I want to be Lola Smith." Lily said.

"And I can be Alex Smith." Albus said.

Then James went off with changing his appearance, but it wasn't all that bad. He turned his hair light-brown, and his eyes hazel. Albus changed his hair to light-brown also, but it came out purple.

James and Lily fell onto the floor laughing, it was far too funny.

"Just fix it!" Albus growled to James.

James changed it to light-brown and his eyes went to cinnamon brown. Then he went to Lily and she got blonde hair because she begged for it, and she kept her cinnamon brown color that her eyes already were.

Dumbledore looked at them and seemed to agree with it. He called a prefect from the three houses and they came up. Two boys and one girl came. The three Potters, or as they would be known for now, Smiths, noticed that Lily Evans was one of them. Then two others, Dumbledore introduced them. The Hufflepuff Prefect was Amos Diggory, and the Ravenclaw Prefect was Jack Ackerley. They all looked at Dumbledore and he told the story that James had said.

"So John Smith is a Gryffindor, and in fifth year." Dumbledore said pointing to James. "Alex Smith is a Ravenclaw, and in fourth year." A gesture to Albus. "Then we have Lola Smith who is a Hufflepuff, and in second year." Then a gesture to Lily.

The three Prefects took the three kids to there respectable Common Rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is seen, well at least anything Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"Well, as Professor Dumbledore said, I am Lily Evans. And if you need any help trying to find your way around. Don't hesitate to ask me, or the other Prefect Remus Lupin. I will introduce you to him when we get there." Lily said.<p>

"Thank you Lily." James said.

"So, when did you arrive here?" Lily asked trying to make conversation.

"We Flooed here. Just after the feast, the Headmaster told us." James said.

They walked in silence for a little bit. Lily just remembered the letter that Dumbledore gave Lily when she walked out of the office. She opened it.

_Miss Evans,_

_Mr. John Smith will be rooming with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. Please get him familiar with them._

_Thank you,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Lily sighed, out of everyone he could have roomed with. It _had _to be Potter?

"What is it Lily?" James asked.

"Or, it is just that you are rooming with an arrogant toe rag." Lily said.

James already knew who this was, his father told him that his Grandmother us to call his Grandfather this. But he acted surprised.

"Who is that?" James asked.

"James Potter." Lily said. "But you will also be with the Prefect I just mentioned, Remus Lupin."

James nodded. He wished he could have just taken some shortcuts. For Lily was taking the long way. But soon enough they were there. The Fat Lady was annoyed to be opened up late with the password 'Bladerdash' but she still opened.

Remus looked like he had been waiting for Lily to get back. But so had James. Remus came up to Lily.

"What did Professor Dumbledore need?" Remus asked.

"We have a new student. Well, three of them." Lily said. "This is John Smith. Dumbledore gave me this letter as well." Lily handed Remus the letter and he read it.

"Ok." Remus said, then looked at James II who was his height, but he was also his age. "I am Remus Lupin. And you will be rooming with me three others."

"EVANS!" The unmistakable voice of James Potter yelled.

"Keep it _down_ Potter! Do you want to wake the whole castle?" Lily yelled.

"I will, unless you go out with me, then I wont." James said.

"Goodbye Potter." Lily said. She walked up the stairs to the girl's room.

"Who's this Remus?" James said, acting as though nothing had happened.

"John Smith, he's our new roommate." Remus said.

James and Sirius then looked at each other and smiled. James II was ready for what ever they wanted to throw at him.

James II, Sirius, James, and Remus all walked upstairs to there dorm. Peter was already asleep.

In the morning, the three Smiths woke up simultaneously. But as they were in different common rooms they didn't realize it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really like this update everyday thing, it gives me an excuse to go one the computer. (Procrastinator) Thank you to **_**PintoNess **_**for the review. And my answer to your question, PintoNess, is that I truly do not know. I just wanted to add that part, and its Hogwarts **_**anything **_**can happen. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is seen, well at least anything Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Albus who had the map pulled it out to see where his siblings were. He searched the map and saw Lily Potter moving around in the Hufflepuff Common Room. Then he looked over in the Gryffindor Common Room to see that James Potter was already out of his Common Room and on the stairs going up to the 7th floor corridor.<p>

Albus quietly came out of bed and changed, then he left the Common Room without waking anyone.

He went off toward the seventh floor corridor as well. He knew that James would be under the cloak so he watched the Map. When he grew nearer he said "James" and James threw off the cloak.

"Hey." James said.

"Get the cloak back on smart one. What if someone was to come and see that you were standing here? We are supposed to be new here!" Albus said.

"You have to get under to." James said, he picked up the cloak and threw it over himself and Albus. They waited for another fifteen or so minutes for Lily to come over to them.

"Took you long enough." James said.

"I know, I felt like someone was following me. But if there was, I shook them off." Lily said.

The three of them walked back and forth three times and a door popped up. They walked inside.

James took off the transfiguration and they sat in the comfy arm chairs and looked at each other.

"So, how are we going to get home?" Lily asked. That looked like the question that both of her brothers were about to ask.

"_That _is the question isn't it Lils?" Albus said.

"How are we supposed to get back home? We still have no idea how we got here in the first place." James said.

"If our leader doesn't know how we are supposed to get back, then how are we?" Albus asked.

"Sorry guys." James sighed. "I really am lost right now."

Lily looked ready to cry.

"It's okay Lils. We will find a way home." Albus said, putting his arm around her.

They sat in silence, for what could have been hours, or maybe it was minutes. Then Lily looked up at a clock that was not there just a second ago. "CLASS!" Lily yelled. "Guys, we need to get to the Great Hall to get our schedules." With that James did the transfiguration on him, Lily, and Albus. Then they all left the Room Of Requirement in a run.

They were able to make it look as though they had just left there own common room. As they entered the Great Hall it was filled with most of the students, they walked down to their house table and sat alone. For they still didn't know anyone, because they haven't really talked to their roommates yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is seen, well at least anything Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>James, or as he is know right now, John, was not use to sitting alone. He always had a crowd of people around him, and always next to him was his best friend and cousin Fred II. Even when he had just entered Hogwarts, he had his cousin next to him, though people were around him for being the famous 'Harry Potter's Son'. After awhile they came around him because he got mega popular off pranking students and staff alike.<p>

Albus, or Alex, didn't get as many people around him as his brother. He would usually have one or two people around him for having his famous father, that is to say, after the first days. He hated remembering those first few days when _everyone_,it felt like, was always questioning him about his parents. But after awhile, he was around his two best friends, Rose and Scorpius. They both didn't care about how famous he was, for they both had the fame themselves. They only really cared about having each others friendship.

Lily, or Lola, seemed to always be surrounded by boys. She had been asked out more times then she cares to remember in her first year. Although, that is probably why her brothers were both with her in the compartment yesterday. She learned to ignore the boys who asked her out constantly. Instead, she would always just hang out with her friends Miranda Smith, Kelsey Cauldwell, and Laura Whitby. With the three of them, she could just ignore the boy's.

The three Potters ate in silence; Albus had out the Marauders Map, but had charmed it to look like a Potions book to any wondering eyes. But he glanced over to his brother and sister and he saw that they were looking at him, knowing that he had out the Map. He really wasn't looking at anything in particular. His eyes just wondered around the Map, maybe he was hoping to find some familiar name to come up. Maybe he was looking for Scorpius Malfoy's name, or Rose Weasleys name. Just someone, _anyone_, familiar. He wouldn't even care if he saw Michael Zabini's, a Slytherin who loathes Albus, name, at least it would be someone that he knew.

With Lily, she watched her brother's eyes move all across the 'Potions Book' which she quickly realized was the Map. She was fine sitting alone, but it was getting lonely without being able to gossip with her friends. Just then a girl with long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes sat across from Lily. She smiled at Lily, and Lily smiled back.

"Hello." The girl said. Lily noticed that she looked around the same age as Lily, she also looked a tad bit familiar.

"Hi."

"I don't think I was able to introduce myself in the dormitory last night." She said, with a friendly smile. That is were Lily had seen her, she was one of the girls in her dorm. "I am Jasmine Travis."

"Nice to meet you Jasmine, I am Lola Smith."

"I realize that it rather rude of me to ask, but I feel like I should. Hogwarts doesn't usually except new students, so how did you get in?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, well, I was home schooled, along with my two brothers. But mum and dad both got jobs and neither of them could teach us. So they wrote to Professor Dumbledore and asked if we could come in, he agreed that we could." Clarice said.

"Dumbledore is a nice Headmaster for doing that isn't he?" Jasmine asked.

"I would say." Clarice agreed.

"You said that you were home schooled with your two brothers, are they here as well?"

"Yes, my oldest brother, John, is in Gryffindor. And my other brother, Alex, is in Ravenclaw."

James watched as his brother stared at the Map, and then he saw that his sister had someone by her and they were deep in conversation. He just hoped that she wouldn't tell anyone about who they were.

_Don't be a git James, Lily would never do that. She knows that they have to say hidden until they can get back home._

James looked over at the Marauders, they were talking also. Then his Grandmum was talking with a few other girls that he didn't know at all.

The four Marauders looked at each other. James was waiting for what ever was coming. It wasn't to him that was for sure. But it seemed like it might have been a bit predicted from the other students too, at least the second years and above. Even some of the teachers looked like they were waiting for it. The four of them did identical movements with there wands, then writing came up behind the teachers.

_**Welcome first years, from the Marauders!**_

The first years looked shocked, but no one else did. James looked around to see if his siblings looked shocked, but Lily was to evolved with talking with her friend, and Albus was talking with someone too, the Map, he must have stowed away.

Eventually McGonagall went around giving out the Gryffindors schedules. She didn't seem surprised to see him; she just gave him his schedule and continued on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here is the next two chapters, a bit later then usual. But all together still on the next day. Thank you **_**PintoNess **_**for the review. Now I would also like to thank my adder and alerter, (I still do not know if that is a word, I think it is.) but would it be so bad to also leave a review? Anyway, thank you for reading. Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is seen, well at least anything Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>He went off to his first class History of Magic. He made sure to get 'lost' along the way so it didn't seem too suspicious. So by the time that he had gotten there, it looked like most of the class was already in there. He went to the back of the class where there was an empty seat, he didn't know nor care who he was sitting by. All he did for that class was doodle on a piece of parchment.<p>

All Lily's classes seemed to pass in a bit of a blur. She was to much into talking to Jasmine, and her other roommate, Emma Dobbs. Emma had hazel eyes and light brown hair. The three of them got along pretty well. Emma and Jasmine had supposedly known each other as little kids; they were both Muggle-Borns. Lily didn't say much about her childhood, the most that she would ever say was that she was a Half-Blood but grew up in a Muggle town.

Albus on the other hand had meant two of his roommates at breakfast that morning. One was Owen Arkerley, who was tall, had brown hair, and blue eyes. Then there was Malcolm Quirke, who had black hair, and blue eyes. They didn't talk about there childhood like Lily and her friends, they talked about there classes and things that they wanted to learn that year. It turns out that Owen and Malcolm both are taking Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures to, so Albus had someone to be with in those classes to.

Each one of the Potters got a fair amount of homework. James didn't feel like doing his homework. But he never did. Albus was pretty much the total opposite of James, once he got back to his common room he sat down and started on his homework. Lily stalled for a bit by meeting a few other second years that were in Hufflepuff also, but she started her homework.

For the whole first week, there was not much time that the Potters could see each other. James didn't really talk to the Marauders, as much as he wanted too, he knew that it probably wasn't a smart idea. So on Friday when he was doing some of his put off homework, he was sitting in the Common Room and he knew that James and Sirius were somewhere behind him, on the comfy chairs presumably. _Then that is how the Goblin Rebellion of…_James wrote, but stopped in mid-sentence. He threw up _Progeto_, but did it nonverbally, because he knew that they just tried to curse him. Which when he turned around nonchalantly he saw that Sirius Black was dangling upside down, they tried to cast Levicorpus on him.

James casted the countercurse right away, Sirius fell. The whole common room was laughing and looking from James II to Sirius. Realized what he had to do, he got up and ran through the portrait hole. _Some Gryffindor courage_, he thought. He didn't care if he ran into teachers, or prefects. It was before curfew anyway. He ran without really knowing were he was going, it ended up that he ran up to the seventh floor corridor. He went into the Room of Requirement, but someone else was already in there.

There was a girl and guy in there.

"Sorry, wrong door." James said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is seen, well at least anything Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>They turned around and he realized that it was his little siblings.<p>

"What did you do James?" Lily asked. Albus must have been able to take off the transfigurations, because she looked like herself again. So did Albus. James took off his enchantments and sat down with his brother and sister.

"Well, Sirius and Granddad tried to curse me. So I casted the shield charm, but it bounced off and hit Sirius. He knew it was me, obviously, so I ran." James said.

"Some Gryffindor. Shouldn't you have stayed and fought?" Albus said.

"I didn't feel like being murdered." James said. "I like my life. Anyway, how long have you two been in here?"

"Since dinner." Albus said.

"I came in a few minuets before you." Lily said.

"Why were you in here for so long Al?" James asked.

"It was only an hour. And as it is Friday, I was hoping that you both would come up here. I have been trying to think of a way out." Albus replied.

"Did you?" James asked. Lily had just asked Albus that before James entered.

"No. I have been thinking of all the Time Travel books I read from our time, but I can't seem to remember if there was any communication. I have also been looking in those books." Albus said, pointing to a pile of books on a book shelf. "But I couldn't find anything. And I haven't only been looking for an hour, after I was done with homework each night I came up here. The Map helping me get here without detection."

"Speaking of the Map, I want it." James said.

"Why?" Albus asked.

"Because, I have to check something."

"Here." Albus pulled the Map out of his bag that was next to the couch.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." James said the password to activate it. He skimmed the Map looking for something that neither of siblings knew what that was. "Good" He mumbled to himself. "Mischief Managed."

"Are you going to tell us what that was about?" Lily asked.

"I had to make sure that this place wasn't showing up on the Map." James said. "And Al, have you seen our names on the Map?"

"Yes, but it's our real names not our fake ones." Albus said.

"Then I'm surprised that we haven't been caught yet." Lily said. When Albus looked confused Lily continued, "If Granddad looks on the map and sees _two _James Potter's, or a Lily Potter I think that he would go and investigate, which would bring him straight to us."

James nodded; he was thinking the same thing. "I actually thought that at least I would have been caught as I room with them. I hope everything goes smoothly tonight." James added, remembering what he had been doing.

"You have Teddy's Dad in your room, and he is a Prefect, nothing will happen." Albus reminded him.

"True."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Late I know and I am truly sorry. But in my time it is still the day I was supposed to update. Here are the next two chapters and thanks **_**PintoNess **_**for the review. Review please, and I am sorry for it being late!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is seen, well at least anything Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em>With the Marauders<em>

James and Sirius went up to there dorm, they didn't bother following John. They got to busy cursing a few people for laughing at Sirius, mostly first years who haven't learned not to mess with the Marauders.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." James said, pulling out the Map. "Help me find them Padfoot."

James and Sirius searched the Map to see where John had run off to. They searched for five minutes then Sirius sighed.

"He disappeared." Sirius said.

"How?" James said.

"I don't know, but he isn't on the Map."

"Do you think he left Hogwarts?"

"He can't, how could he know the passages? It took us a good year to find them."

"True. Where else could he be?"

"The Room of Requirement?"

"Maybe. What were his sibling's names? We could ask them where he is."

"I think the girl was Lola because I heard him say that name once, but I can't remember the other."

"Neither can I. Let's search for a Lola Smith."

Once again they took a good five minutes looking for her also.

"Disappeared." Sirius said.

"This is just getting weird. How could they just disappear off the Map?"

"I have no clue Prongs."

"I think it's time to get out my cloak and go looking for them." James said.

He dug through his stuff, and found his silvery cloak. They both left the dorm and the common room, and then threw the cloak over themselves. They wandered around the halls looking for them.

They walked up to the seventh floor corridor, and watched the Map. Something amazing then happened.

"James, there is two of you on this map. And a Lily Potter. And an Albus Potter." Sirius said. "You were an only child I thought."

"I am. Who are they?" James said. Then the two of them ran as fast as they could under the cloak to the three dots with James' last name.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is seen, well at least anything Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"Ready to leave?" James asked.<p>

"You have the cloak, hopefully?" Lily asked.

"I keep it with me. Al, I'm going to keep the Map with me. Don't do anymore nighttime wondering. Unless it is urgent. We could meet back here soon."

"How soon?" Albus asked.

"Don't know, I just know it will have to be soon. Well, time to leave." James said. "We can bring you to your common room first Lils." James then pulled out the cloak from the pocket of his robe and threw it over his siblings. The three of them walked out of the Room of Requirement together under the cloak. James didn't feel the need to take out the Map because he liked a bit of adventure to figure out where they were.

They walked around for a little bit, but then James recognized that they were by the kitchens.

"We are close to your common room Lils." James said. Lily led the way, not because James and Albus didn't know where it was, they did, but just because Lily wanted to. They got up to the common room and right before Lily walked out of the cloak there was a voice behind them.

"Where are you?" The unmistakable voice of Sirius Black said.

The three young Potters were so glad for having the cloak on them because other wise they would have been caught. Not that they weren't already, they couldn't move without the Map following them. Albus turned around and saw that his Granddad and Sirius Black were looking directly at where they were. He knew that they couldn't see them, but they were inches away. When he looked at James to ask for what to do, he realized that James hadn't transfigured them back to the Smiths, they were still the Potters. James seemed to realize it as well, because he began to nonverbally change the way Lily looked.

"Go into your common room." James whispered to Lily.

Lily said the password, all the two Marauders could hear was someone saying something, then a flash of blond hair going into the common room that they knew was the Hufflepuff common room. That was enough distraction to let James and Albus take off running. The cloak somehow was still on them, they kept at the same pace as one another.

James then saw an empty classroom and pulled Albus in. First he magically locked the door. He then changed Albus' appearance to Alex's and then began whispering frantically.

"We are pretty much caught." James said. "But if I can simply confundus them, it might buy us a bit more time. I want you to go to the Ravenclaw Common room as soon as we leave. I have to get to the Gryffindor Common Room. Actually, I may just go back up to the Room of Requirement and sleep there. Anyway, when you get to your common room, don't act suspious."

"What if someone asked where I was?"

"KITCHEN!" James growled. "I don't know, and don't care. Please just make something up. We need to go now." James checked the map. "Your way is all clear to the Ravenclaw room."

"But if we are on the Map then we are _going _to be caught by them, and soon." Albus said, James didn't want to hear that. He didn't want to have to think about that. So he just acted as though his brother didn't say anything.

"Go!" James urged his brother out, and Albus took off running. James made sure that he was out of sight then he ran back to the Room of Requirement.

He was breathing hard by the time that he was inside. He checked the Map. Albus was in the Ravenclaw Common Room, with three people Owen Arkerley, Tyler Brown, and Malcolm Quirke. Lily looked like she was in her dorm with a Jasmine Travis, and Emma Dobbs. Sirius and the other James Potter's dots were heading back to the common room. James just prayed that they would drop the whole thing, because it would become suspious if he didn't sleep in his common room for a long time. It was already going to suspious that he wasn't going to be in there today. He just prayed that this was going to blow over by tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's a bit late again, I know. Sorry, **_**but **_**still within the 24 hour limit I think. Should be, it is for me. Thanks to **_**PintoNess **_**for the review, thanks for all the adds and alerts. Please, the poor review button is getting lonely. I even gave him a name! Bob, and Bob wants more people to push him! So go ahead, you know that you wanna! Push Bob! Come on! Go ahead! He's waiting! :D Review please. Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is seen, well at least anything Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em>Lily<em>

Lily whipped into the Common Room; she really was hoping that her Granddad and Sirius didn't see her. The Common Room was almost totally empty. There were three kids seated at a table working on some work, then sitting on the arm chairs were Jasmine and Emma.

"Hey Jazz, hey Em." Clarice said.

"Hey Lola." They both said. She began to walk up the Dorm and Jasmine and Emma followed.

"Where were you Lola? Curfew was half an hour ago." Jasmine asked as they sat in their dorm.

"Sorry, I was at the library; I tried to find shorter ways here. But, I had gotten lost." Lily said.

"You didn't get caught?" Emma asked.

"Luckily, no. No one seemed to be around."

"So what were you in the library for?"

"History homework. I seem to only be able to do that at the library, mum said that that was weird, but she always let me go when I would do anything to do with History."

Both the other girls nodded.

It was times like these that she was grateful that she could lie. She had sometimes lied to get her brothers in trouble when they annoyed her, back when they were younger. That didn't happen much anymore. Hence the much, she still would do it if her brothers got her in trouble, then she would get them in trouble with some lie, occasionally it was the truth, but not too often.

_Albus_

Albus ran. He didn't stop until he was right outside his Common Room. First he had to catch his breath. He was sure that Sirius and Granddad wouldn't follow him, it was James and Lily who had the more problem, for they were both named after someone who is at this school right now. Well so am I, but it's not as obvious as theirs. Albus answered the question and went into the Common Room. Most people had already gone off to bed. There was a group of second years who were in a circle talking to each other. Then two fifth years reading at one of the tables.

"There you are Alex!" He heard the voice of one of his roommates, Owen Arkerley.

"Master Alex is leaving us, and we is not knowing where he goes." Tyler Brown said, he always seemed to talk like a House-Elf when ever he could. It was really annoying at times, but he grew used to it, as they shared a dorm.

"OI! Where did you go off to Alex?" Malcolm Quirke asked.

"I was in the Kitchen." Albus said. Then added, because he was getting questioning looks. "My brother had come across it, and he wanted to show me."

"Did you bring your little sister to?" Owen asked.

"Lil- Lola? No. Why?" Albus said. He almost said Lils, he had done that a few time on the first day, but it stopped. Why he almost said it again, was a mystery to him. Though, it might have been because he had just talked to her, and called her Lily, and Lils. That was probably it.

"No reason." Owen shrugged.

"Just curious?" Malcolm smirked. "You are nosy, much too nosy for your own good."

"What are you doing up anyway? It's almost ten." Albus said.

"We is noticing that Master Alex was not back yet. We was waiting for you." Tyler said.

"Oh." Albus said. He yawned and the four boys walked up to there dorm. Looking around as he changed he noticed that someone wasn't there. "Where's Wood?" He asked.

"Ryan? Haven't seen him." Owen said. Albus didn't get along with Wood all that well, so they just stuck with last names for the two of them.

"He is disappearing." Tyler nodded dramatically. The three of the other boys just rolled their eyes at Tyler.

"Night." Was heard around the room, or at least from Owen, Kevin, and Malcolm.

Tyler wanted to make his last 'House-Elf- speech for the night. "Young Tyler is wanting to say good-night to you Master Owen, and you Master Alex, and you Mater Malcolm."

"Just shut up and go to sleep Tyler!" The three boys yelled.

"FINE!" Tyler yelled. "Night. That was no fun." He mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry for the short chapters, to let you in on a little secret. While I was actually writing this story ages ago, there was no chapters. It was just on long, long, long chapter. So I just went though and put in little breaks where I though that they would fit. That is the reason behind the short chapters, and the reason that I update two chapters per day. BOB WANTS FRIENDS! Review please :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is seen, well at least anything Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em>With the Marauders and Lily<em>

"Where is John at?" Lily asked, as she walked up to Remus.

"I don't know. I asked the same thing to James and Sirius. All they said was that there was something weird with that kid." Remus said.

"Did you notice anything weird about him?"

"No I didn't. I think that whatever James and Sirius were talking about happened while we were out on Prefect duties."

"I think so. Can you ask them what was weird about him?"

"Sure." Remus said then went over to James and Sirius.

Lily went up to her dorm to get her bag. Mary and Alice were both in the Common room. She took her bag down, and spread out all the work that she needed to do on a table. As she worked on her essay for Slughorn, when Remus came back over to her and took the seat across from her.

"Lily." Remus said.

"Mmm?" Lily said, not looking up.

"Lily? It's Remus." He said.

"Oh. Sorry. Yes?" Lily said looking up at Remus.

"I asked James and Sirius."

"And?"

"They tried to curse him, and he was able to cast the shield charm. Nonverbally, and without even looking. They weren't even sure how he did that. Anyway, the curse backfired and it hit Sirius. They said that he ran out of the Common Room. So they pulled out the Map," Remus didn't have to explain about the Map because she had already found out about it, from Merlin knows how. "And saw that he had disappeared from it. Along with his two siblings. They both left the Common Room to search for them. Next thing they know, there is a James Potter, Lily Potter, and Albus Potter down by the Hufflepuff Common Room. They followed it and the Map said that they were face to face, but no one was there. The only thing that they saw was blond hair going into the Hufflepuff Common Room. Then the Map said that James Potter and Albus Potter were both on the run. So they followed it again. But then Albus and James went into two different ways. So they came back here. When they checked the Map again, James Potter had disappeared off the Map." Remus finished. "I will be right back, I need to get something." Lily nodded and Remus walked up the stairs to the Boys Dorm. Lily mulled things over in her head, but before she knew it, Remus was walking down with parchment, quill, and ink. As Remus was writing Lily went into thinking.

So this John kid had known that the Marauders were going to curse him, then exactly when. But if he had never meant them, how did he know? It's true that they share a Dorm, but they wouldn't go off talking about pranking someone who was in there. But there was another matter at hand; didn't Remus tell her something about his carriage ride up to Hogwarts? There was a James, Lily, and Al on that. How could someone disappear off the Map? Remus had told her that it shows everyone and anyone in Hogwarts. That doesn't make since for three kids with the surname Potter to just show up on the Map, and one go off to the Hufflepuff common room. Nothing is adding up! That brought her right back to John. Why isn't he here right now? It was ten; he should be back in the Common Room by now.

"Lily? Hello?" Remus was waving a hand in front of Lily's face. She realized that she had been staring out the dark window, for a few minutes. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking." Lily said.

"About?"

"About what you told me, from the carriages, didn't you say that there was a James, Lily, and Al on it?"

"Yes. And I see where you're going with this." Remus said, then he slid the paper that he had been writing on when Lily spaced out, to her. "I have been writing down weird things since then, or weird things that have been happening."

Lily looked down at Remus' paper.

_A James, Lily, and Albus come into the carriage. Never seen there face before._

_Three new kids enter Hogwarts._

_Names: John, Alex, and Lola Smith._

_Reason: Parents now have jobs and cannot teach them any longer._

_Houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff._

_John shares room with Marauders_

_He seems to know a fair bit about us_

_Asked if Lily and Snape were still friends._

_When answered a yes, he said that they seemed like it. And he was just curious_

_Said Prongs_

_Said Traitor to Peter_

_Laughed when 'Furry-Little-Problem' was said_

_Said Padfoot_

_Said Moony_

_Knows when James and Sirius were going to curse him_

_Ran from Common Room_

_Disappeared_

_Checked Map, James, Lily, and Albus are back_

_Lily goes into Hufflepuff Common Room, but blond hair is seen_

_Lily on carriage had red hair_

_Albus goes to a Common Room_

_James disappeared_

"Interesting notes Remus." Lily said.

"What conclusion do you get from that?" Remus asked.

"That this Lily may actually be Lola, but she transfigured the way she looks. Which means that John and Alex are James and Albus."

"I agree. We should go off to bed, good night Lily."

"Night Remus."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had everything ready to upload last night, and then I got distracted. Which is something that can easily happen to me. I am super sorry, and for that mess up I am uploading the two chapters from yesterday, and the two that are supposed to be posted today. I really have no idea how I could have forgotten, and I really a sorry. Thank you **_**PintoNess**_** for the review. Bob wants friends! Push him and tell him what you think of the story!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is seen, well at least anything Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>James woke up in the Room of Requirement. He was upside down on a hammock. He was thinking right before he fell asleep, and as soon as his brain realized he was awake, it went straight back to those thoughts.<p>

Things weren't supposed to be this hard. It was just suppose to be a little trip to the past and it would have been all over by now. Now look at the mess we are in! Dumbledore already knows. We have the Marauders that are onto us. And that is probably the worst set off people to have on our case at this moment. That would mean that we would have to try and hide. No matter how many times he tried to shake them, his brothers words still stuck in his head 'But if we are on the Map then we are _going _to be caught by them, and soon.' Oh how he wished that he could just tell his brother that there was no chance that they were going to be caught by them.

How he wished that he knew a way to get back. There must be a way! He can feel it! But he just doesn't know how to get back. James was most annoyed with this recurring thought, his siblings, and him, want to get back. But they can't!

"I'm going to let them know who I am." James told his siblings. Breakfast just ended this Sunday. Albus and Lily brought some for James, because they knew that he wasn't in the Great Hall.

"Are you mental, James?" Albus yelled.

"I'm not mental; I just prefer that it would be me that they catch and not you two." James firmly said, hoping that his siblings would realize that he was trying to end the conversation, they didn't.

"The Marauders didn't even have the Map with them! They were sitting at breakfast with us! Only Grandmum," Lily had begun to yell, but when she said Grandmum, she quieted down. "Was looking at me." Lily said slowly. "She knew, she knows."

"LILY! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS!" Albus yelled.

"Sorry. I didn't realize it then. Wasn't she looking at you?" Lily said.

"No. Maybe she only knows about you." Albus said.

"Well, that just made it official. I am going to let them know who I am. Or at least, I will let them see me on the Map and see that I am being John. I don't want them to crash down on you. I think I may _tell _Lily, and Remus. Just because I think they both already know who you are Lily." James said.

"You aren't going to take 'no' for an answer are you?" Albus asked.

"It's like you said Al, 'If we are on the Map then we were _going _to be caught by them, and soon.' Well, soon is now."

"Using my own words against me." Albus mumbled.

"Yes I am Al, yes I am."

The three of them stayed quiet for the rest of the time. After half an hour of the silence then Albus got up and left, well after he made sure that he looked like Alex. He just couldn't take the silence. Lily left looking like Lola a few minutes later. And James threw the cloak over him and left the room too. He pulled out the Map to go and look for where Remus and Lily were, hoping that the other Marauders weren't with them. To his relief, they weren't. Lily and Remus were off in the Library while the other Marauders were outside.

James walked over to the Library, he didn't go here often, but every once and a while. He tucked the Map away and walked over to Lily and Remus.

"It's James, I'm under the Cloak because Madam Pince won't let me in. I need to tell you something." James said, technically he wasn't lying. He _was _James, his voice sounded just like his Granddad though, which was a good thing.

Remus seemed to believe that it really was his friend James, but lily seemed to think better of it.

"Potter, what Cloak? And why were you kicked out?" Lily asked.

"Cant explain here, just come out of the Library so I can talk." James said.

Lily and Remus just walked out of the Library after they collected all there things. No body was outside the Library, luckly, they were mostly all on the grounds. So James pulled off the Cloak.

"Hello, I'm James Potter." James said. "Formally know as John Smith."

James knew that he had some similarities to his Granddad, his jet-black messy hair, was the main one, and that he noticed that he was the same height as him, the nose was the same. But he had his mothers cinnamon eyes.

Remus and Lily seemed like they might have guessed, but didn't think that James would have just come up to them and introduce himself.

Remus recovered first. "So it _was _you I saw on the carriage ride the first day of Hogwarts."

"Yes."

"Your name is James Potter?" Lily asked.

"Yes."

"Are you like his long lost cousin?" Remus asked.

"No. I am, and I know that you won't believe me, his Grandson."

"Time Traveler." Lily and Remus said.

"You believe me?" James asked amazed.

"Yes." Lily and Remus said.

"I mean, we already knew that there was a James, Albus, and Lily Potter here. James has no siblings, so we figured it was either some other kind of relation or time travel." Lily said.

"And you just said no to the cousin thing. But you are still related to him." Remus said.

"Do the others know?" Lily asked.

"No, I just figured that you two should know first." James said. "Oh, and in case you were wondering, my full name is James Sirius Potter."

"You are names James and Sirius?" Lily asked. "How- interesting."

"Who named you?"

"My mother." James said

"So I will say that James had a daughter?" Lily asked.

"Nope. I better go now. Nice meeting you." James said, then threw the cloak back over himself. But turned around, still invisible. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell the other Marauders about me or my siblings yet. I will tell them." Then with that he went off to the Great Hall for lunch. He took off his cloak right before he got into the Great Hall, transfiguring himself back right before going in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bob would like friends :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is seen, well at least anything Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>The other three Marauders were already sitting in there. Then he saw his other siblings at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table. James waved at Albus, but Lily was off talking with one of her friends.<p>

James sat down at the edge of the Gryffindor, and Albus, who only ever did it if he had something he needed to say, made his way over to the table unnoticed.

"So who knows right now?" Albus asked.

"Lily and Remus." James said.

"You didn't get a chance to tell the others?"

"Not yet… by the time I told those two it was time for lunch. Anyway, I'm going to let them find out by seeing me on the map."

"Well, have fun with that."

"I want you and Lily to be in the Room of Requirement in an hour… we are going to tell them who we are. Maybe they could help us get back."

"Okay." Albus said, then went back to the Ravenclaw table just to make his way to the Hufflepuff table.

James didn't really think of the way that he was going to let the Marauders find him. He realized that they were probably still looking for clues as to who he was. After awhile he just decided to go up to the shared dorm. No one else was in there so he figured that he would literally let them find him sitting there. He threw the cloak over himself and grabbed an essay that was due on Monday for transfiguration. James made sure that he looked like himself and not John.

He sat working for about five maybe ten minutes before James and Sirius walked up. James stopped scratching his quill on the parchment, so that they didn't know he wasn't in there.

"In your trunk? Right?" Sirius asked.

"Where else would it be?" James asked.

"Well you have moved it before!"

"That's only because you left without me last year to wonder about the castle."

"I was hungry."

"Still."

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Sirius said, as he watched the map open. James watched the map open from under the cloak.

"See if you can find James, Albus, or Lily." James said.

Sirius saw it right away.

"In this room." Sirius whispered.

"Not me. The other one!" James yelled

"The other one is in this room!" Sirius growled. He pointed on the map.

James saw it and he nodded to Sirius.

"Just come out from where ever you are _James_. We know that you are in here," Sirius said.

James just sat on the bed watching the other two.

Sirius then walked over to the bed that he was sitting on and blindly held his arms out. He touched James and pulled off the cloak.

"My cloak!" James yelled. "How did you get my cloak?"

"Technically, it is mine. My father 'gave' it to me." James said, putting a bit of emphasis on the word 'gave'.

"Well who are you? And why are you in this dorm?" Sirius asked.

"I will introduce myself the way I introduced myself to Lily and Remus. I am James Potter, formally know as John Smith."

"How are you a Potter? I know my whole family, and you aren't one of them. No matter how much you look like me."

"That is wrong; I am part of your family. But not from this time frame. I am a time traveler. My full name is James Sirius Potter. If you want to know more, then come to the Room of Requirement in half an hour. You know where that is my Marauders?"

"Obviously we do." Sirius said. "But why should we trust you?"

"You want to know more about how I got here don't you?" James smirked.

The two Marauders looked at each other and frowned, and James knew that he had won. They were both too curious to not go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here are the chapters that are meant to be posted today. Please meet Bob **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is seen, well at least anything Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>James smiled, grabbed his cloak, changed back to John, and went out of the dorm to go and tell Remus and Lily to meet him in the Room of Requirement. Lily called the place the Room of Studying, and Remus knew where it was just because he was a Marauder.<p>

James then went off to the Room of Requirement and was happy to see that his little siblings were already in there.

"There you are James!" Lily yelled.

"We thought you got lost!" Albus joked,

"Sure. No, I had to tell them when to get here."

"So what are we going to tell them?" Lily asked.

"What ever we want." James said.

"But won't that mess up the time line? Them knowing who we are." Lily asked.

"Nope. I know the Obliviate spell, we'll be fine."

"Well, this will fun." Albus said.

"I'm going to go outside the door and wait for them." James said, he stood outside the door waiting for only a few minutes before three of the four Marauders and Lily came.

"So come on in." James said, and let them walk in. As soon as they entered the Room conjured up four more chairs facing the three already there. James shut the door and sat next to his siblings.

Sirius was the first to make the obvious comment. "JAMES AND LILY MARRY!"

Lily was busy looking around the room to realize what was right in front of her. "WHAT?"

"Look at that kid. He looks like James, and I mean identical, then look at his eyes. It your eyes Lily." Sirius yelled.

Lily looked at the kid. He looked like his brother James, and also like his Granddad James. She had to admit, it looked just like her eyes.

"Well," James brought the attention back to him. "You are all here because you are interested to know who we are. We can tell you all you want to know. After the introductions of course. So, as I have already said, I am James Sirius Potter, and I was known as John Smith."

The Lily/James kid, look like stood. "I was known as Alex Smith, but I am actually, don't yell at me when you hear my name, Albus Severus Potter. I am named Severus because he was the 'bravest man my father knew'." Albus knew that they had heard the last part, but they were just going to act as though they didn't. James and Sirius were acting immature, kept yelling out stupid things. James rolled his eyes and casted Silencio on James and Sirius.

"Shut it." James said.

Then Lily stood as though nothing happened. "I am Lily Luna Potter. I was known as Lola Smith. And I am named after my Grandmother." Lily smiled at the older Lily in the room.

"So there is no denying it?" Lily asked.

"Of course not." Albus said. "Aren't I all the proof? I look just like my father; I actually get told that I could be his clone."

"So, it's your father that is our kid. I figure."

"Obviously." Lily said.

"Would we know your mother? Or at least her parents." Remus asked.

"Weasleys." Albus said. "Hence Lily's red hair."

"I should have guessed that a Weasley was a part of the family." Lily laughed.

"Yeah. I just think that it is weird that you don't know us because in our time we are famous. Or at least have famous aunts and uncles and parents." James said.

Sirius and James were both hitting the tables trying to get there attention.

"Are you going to stay quiet?" Albus asked. "Or at least not yell about my name."

The both nodded. James lifted the spell.

"So how is your family famous?" James asked, as though nothing happened.

"Dad beat Voldemort, with nothing more then a wand and love." James said.

"Mum was on the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team." Lily said. "She played chaser."

"And our Aunts and Uncles all were a part of the defeat of Voldemort. We also lost an Uncle in the battle. And very, very close friends. We were never able to meet them." Albus said.

"But enough about us. We want to know about you." James said.

"How don't you already know about us? You have two of our names!" Sirius yelled.

"Well, Granddad and Grandmum died when Dad was one years old. Voldemort was after them." James said.

"Sirius died fighting Bellatrix Lestange, yes your cousin killed you, and along with the Department of Mysteries." Albus said.

"And Remus died with his wife, in the Final Battle, fighting to defend there child. Remus was killed by Doloven, Tonks was killed by Bellatrix." Lily said

"Tonks? As in Andromeda Tonks, my favorite cousin? Or I know she had a little girl two years ago, Nymphadora Tonks." Sirius said, trying to push away the fact that he dies.

"Dora Tonks. That is Teddy's mother. And Teddy Lupin is Remus' and Tonks' child." Lily said.

"I really can't not ask this, Albus, you said that your father said Sniv- Snape was the bravest man your father knew. Why?" James asked.

"Here is something I want to ask you. Has the 'incident' happened yet? The one where Sirius was trying to lure Snape into going as seeing Remus as a werewolf?"

"Yes." Sirius said quietly, it was still a bit of a soar subject, even though it happened a year ago.

"Well, from what I understand that I've been told it may have started there. He then felt like he was in a life debt for you. Add that to he still loved Lily, and I know that you two are friends so I'm not adding anything to there. So he had saved my fathers life may times, he tried to get him expelled, because he looks just like you and he acts just like you. But he kept him alive through his life. If it wasn't for him helping, dad may have had a harder time with living." James told them.

"Anyway." Albus said. "How's the Animagus coming?"

James and Sirius smirked at each other. "Perfect." They didn't really care that Lily or Remus didn't realize what they were talking about.

"It has been perfected to the very last piece."

"I am a stag."

"I'm a dog."

"This is going to be a fun time."

"Confusing for our first try."

"We know it."

"But it will get better as time wears on."

"Evans, I forgot to ask you something." James yelled.

Lily jumped when James yelled, then she glared at him and said in a fiercely low voice, "I'm right here Potter, what?"

"Will you go out with me?" James asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One last chapter now. Review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is seen, well at least anything Harry Potter.**

**Special Thank You to **_**PintoNess **_**For reviewing every time I posted! Thank you PintoNess!**

* * *

><p>Things began to blur and move in weird ways. They were stretching. Suddenly disoriented words came to the head of the three Potter's but they couldn't understand what it meant.<p>

"Me with out go you will?"

"Famous family your is how so?"

"Leave to ready?"

"It want I, Map the of speaking."

"Smith Lola Alex John."

"JAMIE!"

"LILS!"

"AL!"

The last three things seemed to awaken the three Potters.

"What?"

"Just?"

"Happened?"

Lily, James and Albus were all sitting on the Express. But they seemed to be waking up from a deep sleep, though the three of them couldn't ever remember falling asleep.

"Jamie, come on. It's about time to get off and you said that you where going to come with me and Louis." James finally recognized the voice. It was his cousin Fred II's voice. It took him a minute to fully take in his surroundings, there were more then just the three Potters in the compartment. Lily had three of her friends around her. And Albus had Rose and Scorpius around him. Louis was standing right behind Fred. "I'm coming in a minute, I have to make sure that my siblings are okay."

"Lils, Lils are you okay?" Lily heard the voice, but she couldn't tell whose voice it was. She didn't bother opening her eyes.

"Lily wake up, we are almost at the station." Another voice.

"Come on Lily Flower, we need to get changed." Another voice.

"Mmm." Lily said. Trying to push them away.

"Lily." The three girls all said. That's when she noticed who they were. Her roommates. Miranda Smith, Kelsey Cauldwell, and Laura Whitby.

"Your okay!" Lily said weakly.

"Us? It was you who we were worried about." Kelsey said

"We haven't seen you all the train ride." Miranda said.

"Then when we found you, it took us at least fifteen minutes to wake you up. And that is with your siblings friends yelling at your other siblings." Laura said.

"Well I am up now." Lily gave a weak smile.

"As soon as you get to Hogwarts you are going to Madam Pomfrey." James walked up to Lily.

"I'm fine." Lily said.

"No you aren't." James said, Lily could tell that James wasn't fine either, but he was sticking it out to take care of his siblings. "You are going there and no buts."

"Albus? Are you okay?"

Albus tried to pick up his head, but that just failed, he couldn't seem to do much.

"What happened?" Albus asked, at least he could talk.

"We were looking for you, and when we came here we saw that the three of you were passed out. We weren't going to leave you. So we stayed here. Fred and Louis came shortly afterwards." Albus realized that it was Rose speaking, but he knew that Scorpius was there too with her.

"Are they okay?" Albus asked.

"Lily and James? Yes." Scorpius said. He saw that James was with Lily, even though it was a small compartment, they all fitted and Scorpius couldn't hear what the others were saying. Though that might be because he is too worried about Albus to actually care what the others are saying.

But then James came and brushed Rose and Scorpius aside.

"Hospital Wing!" Was all that Rose and Scorpius heard. After a lecture from James, Albus was helped up by Scorpius and changed into the Hogwarts robe. No matter how much Albus denied help. It never worked. Scorpius helped him to the carriage, and he helped him to the Hospital Wing.

Lily was lying in James' arms the whole time. James seemed a bit wobbly, but he was still able to carry his baby sister into the Hospital Wing and set her down into a bed before Madam Pomfrey pushed him into a bed as well.

She had James tell him what had happened, but he couldn't remember. She had asked Lily and Albus, and they didn't seem to remember either.

Not many questions were asked after that. They just got a sleeping potion and they were asleep instantly.

Harry and Ginny got an owl from Hogwarts as soon as they knew about what had happened to there kids they Flooed over to there.

They got there just to see the three of them falling into bed asleep.

"Are they going to be good Poppy?" Harry asked.

"Yes. But it seems to me that some highly skilled magic was used from the three of them. I only asked them what had happened and I kept getting mumbles of the Marauders and Lily's name."

Ginny exhaled, her children were going to be fine. That's all that matters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there is the end of Just a Wish! I really hope that you enjoyed this story. Review on what you though of this story, and even though it's completed you can always still review. Thank you **_**PintoNess **_**for the review last chapter!**


End file.
